Encouragement of Incrimination
by tamburitzalingua
Summary: I suppose the title gives a good summary: Quite bad, really. PageMill ended up ruining some..Bah. OK, well, Eponine falls for Javert, complicating things a bit.


**I apologize for all of the words squished together, I only recently realized, and being the Someone Who Has No Writing Skills Whatsoever, I will ask of you to take that into your overall view of the story. On my computer, '...' can become one, using a certain key. When I transferred this to PageMill, it was pushed out, thus attacking me when I got very dotdotdotmoodish.**

**ENCOURAGEMENT OF INCRIMINATION**

by:

Someone Who Has No Writing Skills Whatsoever, Jr.

"Bread!" I lifted a loaf high above my head. "Bread for sale!"   
Of course, no one ran up to me, begging to buy bread. Except for the few lucky gamins that found a few sous on the street, that is.   
I ran up and down the streets, offering bread to anyone that could pay. No one could pay. No one had any money. If someone with money came around, you know they weren't about to buy bread from me. So, I sat down, every so often asking for anyone to buy bread.  
"Éponine! Cops coming around!"  
'Zelma picked up her basket of bread and ran. I quickly jumped up and hurried after her.  
"You there! Girl! Stop!" No point in trying to outrun them. Somehow they'd track me down, even though they and I knew they were too slow to catch up to me. They always picked up lost time at night.  
"Yes, Inspector?" I kept my head down.  
A few of them eventually came up to me, trying not to pant. "Where did you get the bread?"  
"II baked it, Inspector."  
"Liar. Where did you get it? You stole it, didn't you?"  
"No, Inspector, I swear I didn't! I baked it!"  
"A baker reported someone coming in and grabbing a few loaves and leaving. Like these. Lift your head, girl!"  
I actually had baked it. I lifted my head and was silently amazed "IIt won't happen again, Inspector."  
His eyes had a brilliant sparkle. The Inspector was incredibly tall with his police uniform and the tall hat that sent all the escaped criminals running. My heart must have skipped a few beats, or maybe I'm just saying that to prove how amazing he was  
"Well, thenyouYou can go." I began to quickly walk away. "Wait!" I stopped dead. "What is your name?"  
I turned, smiling, suddenly feeling the mud and dirt on my face. "Éponine Thénard."  
"All right, Éponine Thénard. I must know all the people on the streets, you see. Keep track of them.", he quickly added, tearing off a human grin (Which I always find rare on policemen-Inspectors, less).  
"Yes, Inspector." I attempted a curtsy, almost falling.  
"Javert."  
"Hm?"  
"Inspector Javert, Mademoiselle Thénard."  
"Yes, Inspector Javert."  
I tripped over my feet on the way to finding Azelma once more. I could feel his eyes burning in my back, as I ran through the crowded Parisian streets.

"Éponine! Are you serious?!" Azelma stood there on the side of the street, shocked, mouth dropped. "A policeman-an _Inspector_ of all things! Father owes over a 1000 francs andand you've fallen for the ones he hides from. Ha! Nice one, Éponine, smart move."  
"Oh, hush, Azelma, better than Marius, don't you think?"  
"There's not much better than Marius, Éponine." Azelma laughed and nodded. True, Marius was smartand handsome  
But he didn't notice me! I must remember that before I fall into the sweetsweet sweet sweet sweet thoughtof him. Much too late. I shouldn't have even thought of it! And it fades nowinto Javert. Himoh, could it be that he felt the same way? Or now, again, did I fall for someone else, only to be struck with more pain, as they would find someone else?  
"Maybe true, Azelma. But, I have found one better than him." I could feel the dreamy smile pass over my face, the one that was usually reserved for Marius. Only, now, Marius had lost his spot to an Inspector.  
I blinked, and the cloud which had just scooped me up into happiness, dropped me, shattered at Azelma's look. She looked absolutely disgusted with me. "That has to be the mostUGH! thing I have ever heard! How can you find an Inspector so absolutely lovely that you forget the world? You must be blind to have fallen in love with some deceiving, ugly cop!" Her voice stopped, but what she was saying continued, her face never stopped talking.  
"BE QUIET, AZELMA!", I cried out, and hit her. Hard.  
She quietly felt her nose and lip, and laughed softly as looked down on the blood. "You're going to pay." A flash of anger flew through her eyes. "YOU BITCH!" Azelma took a swing at me, and I returned a blow. A fight began, attracting a small crowd around us.   
I pushed her onto the dirt, and she yelped as the dirt hit her cuts. With the power of excessive pain, she jumped up, and began to become the stronger one, not stopping her angry hits.  
"Stop! Stop! The cops are coming!", cried Gavroche, trying to push Azelma away from me.  
"Move, Gavroche! Éponine would be _glad_ to see the police, especially the Inspector!" Azelma wiped off the blood making a trail down her chin.  
"_What_?!", Gavroche cried. "Just hurry up!"  
"STOP THIS FIGHTING AT ONCE! BREAK IT UP! THE POLICE ARE HERE!" They broke through the crowd that had gathered, and Gavroche disappeared, like the little gamin he is. Me and 'Zelma tried to wipe the blood off our faces to look like nothing had happened.  
"Who started this?", said a voice pushing through the crowd. I froze, and tried to look my best, ripping off a small piece of cloth, and making sure all the blood was gone. Azelma could tell that it had to be Javert from how attentive I'd suddenly become.  
Javert moved through the rest of the people, who were beginning to leave, some staying to see who got arrested. "I said '_Who started this_'! Answer, or both of you are going to jail." He had a very hard face, an icy stare, as though someone had just killed his family, and he was after the murderer.  
His eyes passed over us, first Azelma, then me. Our eyes locked, and another policeman had the key, unlocking our gaze, interrupting the words our eyes cried out, silently crashing to the floor.  
"You heard the Inspector! Who started this?" We remained silent. "All right, girls, you're both going to jail!"  
A million thoughts exploded and I decided that there was only one thing to do for my sister. "I did it, Monsieur!" I stepped forward, bowing my head in shame. Behind me, I could hear Azelma give a soft gasp, and an even softer sigh. I noticed Javert take in a sharp breath, and I could tell that he didn't believe me. But, it was his duty to arrest the person who 'admitted' to the crime (I still blame Azelma. She insulted who I loved, she deserved to feel the pain she'd just caused me.). What a horrible job  
"Hey! Inspector Javert, idn't she the girl who stole the bread earlier?"  
I noticed that Javert was very quick to say "No! This is a completely different girl. Pay more attention, then maybe you'll get a better job." Javert moved over to me, and grabbed my arm. His hand was quite large, actually, and freezing against my bare arm.  
"Don't worry, I'll take her back.", he said to the other policemen, who nodded and went off to patrol the rest of Paris.  
"Can I trust you to not run off if I let go of your arm, Éponine?"  
"Yes, Inspector Javert."  
"Call me Javert, Éponine."  
"Yes, Javert."  
Javert released my arm, which I let drop to my side. I noticed that the icy glare had melted, as he turned to look at me.  
"Why the hell would you start a fight? You know that you can be arrested for that!"  
I nodded, and kept silent. Then an amazing thought struck methe Inspector Javert, who I had been warned of by everyone, was being kindkind to me? Taking pity on someone? Taking a liking to me?  
"Éponine, why would you start a fight?" Javert repeated the question.  
"Azelma - my sister -, she said something which truly offended me. The only way to shut her up was to hurt her, I didn't expect anyone to care about another fight on the streets."  
"Well, they did, and they always will." His eyes went through my skin and completely penetrated my thoughts.   
"I swear, Javert, it will never happen again. I apologize." And I meant every word of what I said. I didn't want to get him in trouble, nor did he want to get me into trouble. We both knew it, and we both trusted each other's words.  
"All right." I smiled. "You may go, but avoid other police."  
"Of course." I began to walk away, until Javert caught my wrist.  
"Meet me on the bridge above the Seine at midnight, tonight." If I hadn't already said yes, his eyes were begging.  
"Yes. Seine at midnight."   
*  
"I can't believe you, Éponine!" Azelma yelled at me, once more. We made our way up to our room, and I was silent, waiting for the hours to pass, until midnight. Javert. Seine.  
"Learn to deal with things you do not accept, Azelma, the world doesn't do everything the way you want it to!" I raised a threatening fist, and she cowered back. "And everything won't come the way you expect.  
"What's this Gavroche said about a fight?" Father was at the door of the room, waiting to yell at us.  
"Éponine lost it, Father, she just attacked me in the st-"  
"Does she tell the truth, Éponine?"  
"She provoked me!"  
"What did you do, Azelma?"  
"SHE'S IN LOVE WITH INSPECTOR JAVERT!"  
My eyes got wide and angry. I felt my face burn under the heat of Father's eyes.  
"WHAT?!"   
"Father, she lies!"  
"It's TRUE!" Gavroche pointed at me, chanting 'Éponine loves Jav-e-rt' over and over. "He let her go!"  
Father's expression softened. "Do Gavroche and Azelma tell the truth, Éponine?"  
I hesitated, then gave in. "Yyes, Father."  
"Then we shall use what we have." A scheming face masked him, and I didn't like the looks of it.

After hours of Father's insane mumbling, I heard a distant church ring deep bells twelve times.   
Midnight.  
Slipping out from under the thin cover, I reached out and snatched my shawl from a chair. As silently as possible, I tiptoed from the room, tightly winding the shawl around me. I knew that the night air would bite at me, especially because I had to go far, and cold always sets in to freeze you to death at night. I had to either whip the door open to shorten the screaming creak, or slowly open it, for the low moans as it freed me into the night air.  
I flung it open, careful not to let it hit the wall. Then I did the same to close it, stopping it right before the inch it could not go past, to prevent a slam.  
Then I sped off into the night, my toes barely covered by worn, handed down shoes. The ground was cool on the pieces of the sole which had worn away, barely touching for a moment, then a second later icing my feet, as I silently made my way down the streets. I avoided anyone that gave me the fear of them being a murderer, or anyone that looked suspicious to rob a girl with no money.  
_Turn hereturnstraightthe river!_   
I saw the black waves falling over each other in the moonlight, a small yellow light reflected on them, and tiny white blobs surrounding the yellow. My eyes stayed on the water for a minute or two, envying the beauty in them that only the rich could hold. A beauty that the scum of the streets will never know.  
Yet, the bridge was soon. Javert was soon. I began to run, faster and faster, until the structure became a shadow in the moonlight over the black waters. And a figure standing in the middle of the bridge, awaiting something to come. As I grew closer and closer, something exploded in my chest, filling me with warmth, then cooling off coldly as I approached him, to the normal temperature once more.  
"Javert!" I whispered into the night. The figure turned, and walked down the bridge cautiously.  
"Éponine?"  
I caught my breath as Javert's face and tall frame was revealed to me in the moonlight. When a shiver flew through my body, for I was by the man I'd found I loved!, Javert reached for my hand. His hand was warm, and I could feel the strange touch of heat hitting iciness.  
"You are cold?"  
"Just a little."  
Javert removed his thick coat, and slipped it over my shivering shoulders. Warmth flew through my body to replace every ounce of fear in my body. I felt safe near Javert, it's overwhelming, just knowing thatthat you're safesafe from anything.  
We were quiet, trying to figure out what was appropriate to say. Whenever something wanted to come out, it wouldn't. Damn it!  
"Did I get you in trouble at all?" I asked him, worried that I might have.  
"No, not at all." Javert paused, as though it was now his turn to be frightened about what he had to say next. "I was afraid to tell youbut, I heard the argument."  
"Youyou did?"  
"Yes."  
"What we said to begin the argument?"  
Javert nodded. I bit my lip, looked down, and rubbed my fingers on the fabric of his coat. It was soft. I closed my eyes to hide my worried tears. Now what words would spill out? Now what supposedly hidden emotions would pour out of our helpless mouths, merely carrying our thoughts out to the ear?  
"Oh." Was all I could say. All the air rushing out of me, and returning in a sobbing gasp. The tears made their way out, even though my eyes were held tight shut. They must have formed a black, rippling stream, a child of the river, for I could feel his cool hand hovering over my shoulder, just longing to give a comforting pat, anything.  
Javert decided to not wait for the need to comfort to come to him. He laid his hand on my shoulder, covered in the thick fabric. I leaned my head to it, pressing it against his cool skin against mine. The stream of tears forked onto the edges of his fingers. I could feel them twitch upon feeling the moisture against the smooth dryness of his skin.  
"Don't cry, Éponine. You've no need to at all." Compared to an angry voice booming at criminals, at this moment, it was soft, and caring. It kept me safe.  
Javert had asked me to stop cryingI did. It was as though Marius had stopped asking me to cry, I know that I would. His large hands moved from my hands to bring me into a warm embrace, the safety of his voice extending to be physically proven. Heat was comfort was beauty. Nothing was more beautiful than this. Abstractly pleasant, the way the law enforcer had ended up with that associated with law breaking.  
There is a point between liking and loving. I can't remember now if I'd ever said that I loved Javert, but, if I had, it was a stupid exaggeration of extreme liking. It is a strong line, one which is rarely crossed for people other than family or close friends. It is nearly as though people avoid crossing it, fear the deepness of love. The deepness of love almost compares to the endless spiral and comfort of hate and depression. And it was right then that exact moment I discovered that I truly loved Javert.   
"I love Javert." I whispered softly, as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Light crept in from a crack of open eyelids. Slowly opening my tired eyes, a dark and empty room was revealed to me. I pushed myself, quickly noticing I was on a couch. Clouds of dust spilled out, telling me that no one had used this couch either ever or in quite some time.   
Javert's home!NoProbably a large apartment, it seemed. I got up and walked over to another room I saw. On a door, there was a note tacked to it.  
Éponine,  
You fell asleep, and I didn't know where you lived, so I set you down on a couch here. I've gone out to my job. I'd like to request that when you leave, avoid being seenI've a reputation, and some people would do anything to ruin it.  
Javert  
After I read the letter, I peeked outside the door leading to a hallway. Then I crept back onto the dusty couch for a bit more sleeplike I had a couch at home.

Another yawn, another awakening of light. Finally, my stupidity caught up with me to tap me on the shoulder. Hey, Éponine. What's anyone that cares in your family thinking right now? Hm, where's Éponine? Ha ha, maybe with that Inspector guy. Let's go ruin his reputation.  
Run, Éponine. Get the hell out of his apartment. Peeking both ways out of the crack of the door, still no one. I ran out, down the stairs, and far away form the apartment.

"Where were _you_?" Azelma is really annoying lately, I really did love my little sister before.  
"Take a guess."  
Glare.  
"Out, you idiot." I sigh and put my shawl down.   
"Yes, but whereall night?"  
"I was in Marius' apartment. It was the best night of my life, 'Zelma." I can't take any more of what she has to sayI pick up my shawl and leave again.  
"Éponine?"  
What effect his voice does still have upon me! I am the weakest person alive, I swear.  
"Yes, M'sieur Marius?" I turn. I'm surprised that I'm not melting already.  
"I couldn't help butoverhearlast night."  
Helpless grin and I hold in a laugh. "M'sieur Marius was eavesdropping?" He notices my huge smile and he grins along with me.  
"No"  
"Then why, exactly, would you be hearing what was going on?"  
"You were loud, I wasn't eavesdropping, I swear!"  
There was no way I'd laugh at him again. Dreamy sighthat had to be the longest I'd gone without melting in front of him.  
"YouÉponine, you know Inspector Javert?"  
"Now, what person on the street doesn't, M'sieur Marius?"  
Marius gives me a half-smile, and nods. "I meanyou've talked to him - without having broken the law! - and you know thereal Inspector Javert?"  
"Yes. I suppose I know the real Javert."  
For some reason, he looks surprised when I say 'Javert'. OhdamnI put emotion into that one.   
"Why'd you want to know?" Marius was silent after I spoke. I hate when I have this uncontrollable love for him.  
"ActuallyI was just wondering if you were all right," Now Marius seems shy. Why would he seem shy?! He could make me jump in front of a gun!  
"What?"  
"You just usuallycome by more often, I've come to be used to your company."  
Well, you certainly don't show it! I throw my rage and thoughts at him. "You can take Cosette's company, instead, don't lie just to make me feel worse!" With a scream of anger, I stomped off.   
Did he actually care about me? He made a slight attempt to call me back with a desperate "Éponine!", as I flung the door open into the daylight. He calls my name out again.  
"Don't dare call my name, when you know that you care nothing at all about me, but would rather spend your days with thatthat_Cosette_!" I'm practically pulling my hair out, fists flailing in front of me, just wanting to hurt him. I run away. Run away againthat's the only way to escape anything, to beat it, run away. It will never find you in your secrecy.  
"Éponine, please, wait!" I think he was running down the stairs. He was fueled by worry or something weak. Me? I was driven by anger and pure hate and anything that had ever gone wrong.   
It must have been a good five minutes of running hard and far before I collapsed on the side of some worn down building. I closed my eyes to cry, as a breeze caught the dust of the road, and sent it dancing in the wind. They formed strange shapes in front of my teary eyes, circling peasants, brushing royalty.  
"Éponine!" It was Marius. And in all my attempts to block him out and have something against him, I could not help leaning my ear to hear him. Hear him looking for me.   
Marius sat down next to me.  
"What were you talking about, Éponine?"  
"You know exactly what I was talking about, Marius, and you don't care, so just leave me alone."  
"Éponine!"  
"Marius!" I said in a mocking tone. "I cared for you but you didn't notice, you only had your desperate attempts to reach Cosette. Now that I'm not chasing you, you decide to notice me?! No, Marius, that is not how it works. You only enjoyed being worshipped by me, didn't you? What kind of a stupid obsession is that? I understand you not caring at all for me, but then longing to have my company all the time? Seriously, Marius, that is not going to happen."  
He looked shocked.  
"What?" I'd become colder towards him.  
"You called me plain 'Marius'not Monsieur Marius."  
"Oh, well." Narrowing my eyes, I added "I have some business to attend to." I got up and left after that. 

Where else to go? The police station, of course. I had to know if Javert felt what I did, I could barely breathe when coming to be in the presence of him.  
"Yes? What do you want?" Said some officer, looking down upon me with cold, questioning eyes.  
"I've something important to tell the Inspector about a case he's been working on." I did my best to sound urgent, and look it, as well.   
I guess it worked. "I'll go get himInspector Javert?"  
"Yes."  
"All right."  
The officer took him and his uniform back to where a crowd of people could not see them. Or a single person.  
Javert was moving quickly from an office off to the side, with the officer moving slowly behind him.  
"Yes, yes, what is i-" He pauses upon realizing it's me.  
"I've some evidence for you, Inspector Javert. Shall I show it to you outside or something like that?"  
"Noyou can come to my office." I am allowed behind this counter-type thing, and am led to a door. Javert opens the door for me, and I am allows into a well organized room, complete with a set of handcuffs laid out carefully on his desk. Different forms were piled into different stacks, most about the same size.   
Javert closes the door, and asks me to take a seat. It's a cool wooden chair with worn padding on the bottom, I suppose it may have been red at some time, but I can guess this office was handed down from Inspector to Inspector.  
"I'm actually working on a case which I am taking very seriouslyI thought someone had come in with important evidence for me."  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Javert!" I quickly apologize, worried that he might be angered.  
"You weren't aware of that," he sighs. "If you come by here and need to speak with me some other time say you've more evidence for the" Thought. "Bread case."  
I smile softly and nod. "All right, then, the bread case."  
Smiling, Javert takes his seat, folding his hands on his desk. "Now, what did you come here for?"  
I try to say it, but the way his eyes focus because of the folded hands annoy me. As though I've lost my mind, I push his hands down. My hand lingers upon his for a moment, then draws away slowly.   
"It wasannoying me." I laugh, when he gives me a questioning look.   
"All rightbut, what were you going to ask?"  
I take in a deep, slow breath, trying not to feel embarrassed at the fact that he might be horrified at the way I feel. But, he did end up letting me sleep on his couch, didn't he? Some sign of caring, and then the river. He put his hand on my shoulder, and doing that just shows that he wasn't worried about me objecting.   
"II was wondering," Deep breathagain. "I was wondering how you feelwhat you think of us?" My voice drags on, just barely fitting in a question mark, at the last second.  
Now Javert is as nervous and embarrassed as I am. Biting his lip, considering deeply his wording. Beginnings of words began to come out, suddenly being held off by a cautious throat. Then a rushing of air from him, a deep breath, and he came to a conclusion.  
Slowly, he rose from the creaking chair, and closed his eyes for a moment. A worried smile became plastered on his face. Then he went around the desk, earning a straight face and then a worried one. Coming to stand next to me, he offered a hand to help me up.  
Hesitantly, I asked, "What are you doing?"  
"I need evidence to prove something, do I not?"  
"II suppose so."  
"Well, this is the evidence for the bread case."  
Unexpectingly expectant, I stood straight up, looking up to Javert's calm face. The simple wish and idea in my mind became some miracle, Javert leaning down towards me.  
And in kissing me, the only evidence needed to prove any love had become the most possible helpful and useful. The court's decision: Javert loved me as I loved him.

After that, I was too happy to remember anything else, and ended up leaving the station, dancing in the street. I was grinning stupidly, taking huge gasps of air in as I pushed up my shoulders to form a huge smile. I got a few strange looks, but I really didn't care. It was just soabsolutely wonderful! You cannot imagineoh, this beauty in front of my eyes.   
Marius must have been running off to see his dear Cosette, when he ran into me.   
I grumbled a "Sorry", brushing off dirt on my already dirty outfit. Marius offered a hand, and I got up.  
"Where are you off to so happy?"  
"No where. Where are you off to so happy?" I'd come to feel the need to give him back the rudeness he had shown me so long.  
"No place."  
"Well, it doesn't seem that way, now, does it?" I gave him a fake sweet smile.   
"Where did you come from?"  
"The police station."  
Marius' eyes widened. "Why on earth were you there?"  
"Why on earth are you here?"  
"I was looking for you."  
"Liar."  
I began to walk away, as he caught my arm. "Damn it, Marius, what are you doing?"  
"I want to know what _you_ are doing! You show me not the respect that you typically do, and that really adds up to a lot, Éponine."  
"Well you annoying me like this isn't going to help much, now is it, Marius?"  
"Whatever happened to Monsieur Marius?"  
"I don't know. Ask Cosette." I said, giving him a harsh smile and a cruel face.  
"A-and this thing with _Cosette_! My God, Éponine, you are certainly up to something!"  
Too simple to aggravate him. "And so are you. With _COSETTE_!" I couldn't help but laugh at the anger on his face, which softened a moment later. Still holding my wrist, yet softer, now, he pulled me onto a bench.  
"If I have hurt you at allI'm sorry. I would never intend to destroy your emotions, drag you down. The meaning which you have to me is so great, it pains me to see you like this."  
Like this: a lack of respect for him.   
"Now, would you please tell me why you were in the police station?"  
I squirmed, despite the fact that half of me still loved him. It was an uncomfortable situation, having him force me to sit close.  
"I was giving Inspector Javert some information on a case."  
"_You_ were helping a policeman?" He was absolutely shocked.  
"YesI suppose." Look away, Éponine, look away!  
Why was he drawing me in like this? He was his own bait. I was some awesome catch I suppose, to laugh at and then throw back into the water?  
Marius leaned over, and turned my head, and kissed me. It was so simple when he kissed me in comparison to Javert kissing me. So in an instant, I had pulled myself away, sure of a horrified expression.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Damn, was he mounting me on the wall or something?  
He looked so uncertain at that answer! "Expressing an emotion of which I feel I should share with you?" A question? Fool! You don't turn a statement into a question when someone is in horror ofthat.  
"Youyou knowyou justAR-"   
When he dove in for a second kiss, now a feeling exploded in my stomach. Of joy? Of happiness?   
I nearly vomited.   
Once I drew away from him, to the far end of the bench, cursing and hissing and spitting, I saw a sight which could ruin anyone. The one person they love truly and deeply watching over them as life crushes them. I could feel my eyebrows raise in horror along with my eyelids, filling with tears. Marius was to blame!  
Moving over to him once more, I struck him across the face. "Damn you, Marius. Or rather, should I thank you for ruining what had just begun." My voice trembled with rage and tears. Presenting him with a final blow, I stood up, and began to run to the quick Javert.  
Javert was dodging through the crowd, he must have been avoiding me. Running from the thought of the evidence of the bread case, horrified that I might have lied to him.   
"Javert!" I cried, diving through people to get his sleeve. I continuously missed, as he would pull forward just a little so I would nearly fall every time.   
Finally I grasped onto his sleeve. Javert stopped dead, and I moved in front of him.  
"I would like for you to remove yourself from my sleeve at this instant, Mademoiselle."  
Still crying, I began to say, "Javert, I-" I- couldn't finish.  
"That is _Inspector_ Javert to you, Mademoiselle. I already asked you to remove yourself from my arm, I will not ask again." I did as he ordered, fearful that Marius may have driven him mad.   
"Inspector Javert, I'm so sorry, it wasn't me-"  
"Oh really, it wasn't? I could've been damn sure I saw you sitting there."  
"Javert! -"  
I continued to be cut off by an icy stare, only this time it wasn't accompanied by an order.  
"Disrespect me one more time, girl, and you will be able to disrespect me from behind cold bars in a lonely cell." His teeth were clenched, so the words barely came out.   
"I swear it was not my fault, Inspector Javert, I swear it! I _wouldn't_! You know I wouldn't!"  
"Do I really know you wouldn't, or is it just some pathetic illusion?"  
As my mouth widened in horror of the words he was saying, he added "I hope our paths do not cross for quite some time."  
Marius walked by. Angrily, I leapt across the crowd of people, trying in any way to tackle him, get him in a good position to seriously injure him.  
"Éponine, what are you - AH!" With him down, I punched him several times before getting up. Then I spat on him.  
"Thank you so dearly, Marius, for ruining whatever I found happiness in. You're quite wonderful at it."  
Javert didn't rush over to break up this fight, or to take this opportunity to arrest me then. When I turned to look at him, our eyes met, and then he looked down at Marius, bleeding and terrified.   
I was to angry to think straight. I stormed over to Javert once more, throwing my arms forward.  
"Arrest me, Javert, just arrest me now! You've already stripped me of the joy I had, you and Marius, I should've listened to my father. Cop!, you wouldn't listen to the truth if it could save your life. Too bad this time you sacrificed something worse by making your damn policeman assumptions. You lost the bread case, you stupid -"  
  
That day I was cut off a lot. Javert hit me then, I was later told that he'd been yelling at me to shut up through it all.  
I awoke in a cell, just as he'd suggested before. Trying not to find out where Javert was, I sat up and narrowed my eyes. How could I have been so stupid? How? Javert, too. Totally unaware of how I was hitting Marius, blaming him for ruining so much.   
It was dark in that cell, whatever light was outside of it barely peeked in. Also it was quite cool within those bars and stone walls. Obviously no one was really in these small police station jails, they were tossed into full prisons.   
Javert came to the bars, watching me for a moment. "Did you mean what you said?"  
Pausing, I considered lying to make him smile a little. Each one had it's consequences, though  
"Yes."  
"Oh"  
Reaching into a pocket, he revealed a key, and opened the door. I didn't exactly expect to be released, but, he did come in. Sitting next to me, he sighed. I was silent, awaiting his next word. He rested his head in his hand, his elbow against his knee.   
"Butwhy? Why did you say those things?"  
"Javert, consider what was happening to me at that moment. You were believing that I had kissed Marius - Which I had not!-, and bringing all hell upon me because of that. Stupid assumptions were made so quickly by the two of you, and all were wrong. I think I had every right to tell you what I thought."  
We turned to face each other, a strong and deep gaze formed.   
"II'm sorry, ÉponineI suppose you are correct. It was stupid of me to think that. I had no right at all to get the idea that you were so cold to do something like that, and punish you in return for my stupid thoughts."  
Mumbling, I added to that, "That's right." I looked away from himnow I felt unable to forgive him. For his poor judgment, I was in an ugly little cell. For his poor judgment, my cheek was swollen.  
"And I am deeply sorry for hitting you" He looked up at a desk on the other side of the barred wall. "Finally, you are free to go."  
"Really?"  
"Go ahead. Don't mention this to anyone, I beg you."  
"I wouldn't." Leaning over, I embraced him tightly, continuing quiet thanks. 

"Hello, Marius." He was in a chair, creaking back and forth, giving me a cold stare.  
"You say that so kindly."  
"Why not?"  
"You're so cruel."  
"Did you have the right to kiss me at that moment? Suppose someone I was absolutely in love with had walked by at that moment? Suppose they blamed me for that?"  
A slight bit of heat began to melt his stare, becoming worried, yet still angry.  
"Is that good reasoning to hit me?"  
"When the person I love is turned against me on your account, yes."  
"Who was aroundthat youoh!" A gasp. God, he sounded like a young girl amazed by some gossip. "I know who was there!" Oh no! "And I know who you were angry at!" Buildup of suspense, damn him! Javert's reputationnow he would have a reason to be angry at me! "Ititoh no! I just forgot who was there!"  
"That's absolutely terrible." If he wanted pity, he got iteven though it was fake.  
The ice returned. "But I have something else to say to you."  
"Well, you better say it now than later."  
"Will you promise to tell me who it was?"  
"Yes." Oh, how he would love my response after what he had to sayI grinned wide.  
"All right." Marius drew in a deep breath. "Tomorrow is Lamarque's funeral."  
Oh, I certainly did _not_ know that.  
"And?"  
"And, the Revolution is not going to watch this go by."  
I smiled, proud of him. Amazed that he had the courage to go through with this, readily sacrifice his life for his country.   
"Marius!" I was laughing with joy. Then the shock that he would most likely die set in. "Are you so certain that you want to do this? The fact that you'll dieyou have such great chances of it"  
"Éponine, I'm prepared to do so if I could just improve the future of France. You know I am."   
"But, am I prepared? The realization of your death coming so soon frightens me,and though I tell myself that I wouldn't feel anything if I knew that you were goneit's not true."  
"I know what you mean. That's whywhy I kissed you. I was so scared that it was the last opportunity I'd ever get to see you, and I thought that you still felt for me. I suppose you didn'tbut, please, understand. Know that I just want to bid everything farewell kindly before leaving."  
I nodded.  
"Now, who was it?"  
Laughing, I said, "You believed that I'd actually tell you?"

I walked blindly to Javert's apartment, muttering confusing words, not knowing anything.  
"Revolutionhow soon it could come to an end, with Marius just getting in there for France, oh, oh, oh. How doomed he shall be, how sad Cosette and I will becomedamn the RevolutionNo, don't. It's so hard just trying to understand where all this is leading to, another fall? An uprising from the people to a fall of government?" I shook my head, angry at it all. "Revolution"  
"What about revolution?"  
My head shot up, terrified that maybe I had just spread the word of the Revolution.   
I breathed a sigh of relief upon recognizing Enjolras, one of Marius' friends. I'd met him once before, briefly, but long enough so that I'd recognize him.  
"Oh, it's only you, Enjolras." I'd forgotten his complete appearance, and I had to admit he was quite handsome  
"I'm sorry, do I know y-," Enjolras cocked his head at an angle, displaying a thoughtful feature. "Éponine? Marius' friend?"  
"Yes, yes, that's me."  
With a grin, he gave me a friendly kiss on the hand. "You know about" He looked around, as though to search from someone not present anywhere near. "The Revolution tomorrow?"  
I quietly told him that I did.   
"DamnMarius was not supposed to mention this!" That must have angered him well. The Revolution which was supposed to be so delicately handled was being spread in advance.  
"Don't worry," I said, grabbing his arm. "I'm quite sure that the only other person he would have told besides me would be" I clenched my teeth, still angry at her. "Cosette."  
"Ah, yes, Cosette." Enjolras seemed to feel the same way about her as I did.  
"So, you do not love her as much as Marius?"  
"I've never even met her."  
"Feel lucky."  
He laughed, and I laughed after him. "She's not as absolutely wonderful as she is described?"  
"If you were in my place, you would never ever like her. Maybe in your shoes, yes -"  
"She'll ruin the Revolution."  
I laughing and smiled. His handsomeness hadn't tricked me into an attraction, rather lured me into a friendship.  
"Well, I've got to go" He said, hearing a distant church bell ring.  
"Yes, I must, also."  
"It was nice running into you."  
"I hope to see you later."  
My words seemed to strike him, a sudden unexpected blow. Enjolras closed his eyes for a moment, and drew in a deep breath. Almost unnoticeable, water gathered out of his left eye, and he opened his eyes. I realized then what I had made him recall. That he had better chances of dying tomorrow than surviving, the chances of meeting again were incredibly slim. Yet, as much as it might have hurt him, I knew that Enjolras would much rather die for his country than watch it crumble.   
"As much as I would hope for that, alsoall I can tell you is not to get your hopes up."  
And as much as realization hurt, truth would have to nourish me. They were doing this for France.

"Tomorrow I don't think we'll be able to have any meeting, at the station or here." I was handed a glass of water, which I had requested.  
Remembering the Revolution's secrecy, I barely held my tongue. "Why, in Lamarque's funeral?"  
Looking out the window, Javert said "Yes, you might put it that way."  
Quite mysterious, that phrase was, when put in with being in Lamarque's funeral. That's the type of thing you either are or aren't involved in.  
"All right, then" He was entitled to his secrecy, I suppose.   
"Well, how have you been?"

Sitting on a bench outside my home, I considered what Javert had said._ Lamarque's funeral? You might put it that way_The mystery of it all, it made me wonderhave some idea that maybe something were to go wrong. What could it mean? I'd come to the conclusion that he wasn't exactly in Lamarque's funeral, but something which was around it. I laughed at my idea of him being involved in the Revolution. Law-loving Javert going against everything he believed in, absolutely hysterical!  
"Hello, Éponine!" Marius was unusally cheerful.  
"I ran into Enjolras earlier, he's quite satisfied with the way you spread the word about tomorrow around."  
"Ohyes" He looked around, shrugged, and said, "Whoops!"  
"Did you tell Cosette?"  
"Possibly"  
I sighed and rolled my eyes. "It was bad enough telling me, Marius, I was mumbling to myself, and I ended up running into - luckily! - Enjolras. Can you imagine if I ran into an officer, Marius, your little plans would be doomed! Quite genius of you, hm? Students are actually supposed to learn something, not just go and plan things, then almost ruin them." I got up and tapped him on the skull. "It's quite thick, your skull, isn't it? Has your brain been CRUSHED by Cosette?"  
"II'd thought we'd gotten _over_ that, Éponine!"  
"Over what? The fact that you're ruining your life?"  
"What is wrong with you, Éponine? Look, you know I'm sorry about earlier, what is this all about?"  
Falling back down on the bench, I caught my head in my hand. "Oh, I don't knowI suppose I'm just tired by thisHow can you be so cheerful knowingKnowing your chances? It's killing me, knowing that you're all so doomed tomorrow. I have realized that you can be so joyous because you know that you must live it to it's best, you're doing this for her ('Her' being France, that's a basic fact), I guess it just could be that I know I'll have to live with that loss"  
I groaned, and Marius sat beside me.  
"Don't worry, 'Ponine, it's nothing which deeply concerns you. Just do as we're doing, living it to the fullest, you might end up dying somehow tomorrow, too, wouldn't you like to know that you had a good life?"  
I nodded, understanding the logic of his words. And I made a vow to him and myself. "Tomorrow I'll be at the barricades. I don't know when or why, but I have to go. I have to do something, I don't care if I die. Maybe it will be my last time seeing you all alive, maybe it will be your last time seeing me alive, maybe I'll be the first to see you fall, and be the first to hear your final words. And the other way around. No matter what, I will be there. Whether it be a second, a minute, an hour, or my soul to wander there for eternity. Expect me."  
Patting his hand, I smiled, and he nodded. It was a hard vow to keep, I suppose, but I wasn't about to break a promise to myself. Not even one as simple as just passing the barricades, that would even count. The words I said I meant. The world would not be able to produce enough armies to stop me from it.  
"Ooh, given up policemen for Marius, again, hm?" Said Azelma, as I walked into the room.  
"I'm still prepared to kill you, 'Zelma. Don't doubt that I am." I narrowed my eyes, clenched my teeth, and formed fists. How stupid she was to believe that I wouldn't murder her in her own home. Well, it was my home too, and I was prepared to kill her there.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, 'Ponine's caught in a little squeeze, eh? Marius or the officer?"  
I pushed her.  
"Shut up, 'Zelma. That isn't even my nicest attack. Would you really like to challenge me? Try me in another mood. Try me on another day. Hey, why don't you never try me again?"  
"Why? Scared?"  
I punched her shoulder nice and hard. "No. Scared? Can only taunt, cannot fight back?" I jumped around, my fists up. "Come on, 'Zelma? Take a strike! Try it!"  
Now it was her turn to narrow her eyes. But she didn't say anything, just 'HMPH!'ed, and turned away. Smiling, I was able to be in peace. 'Zelma continued to give me a cold eye, but it really didn't bother me. I was proud of getting her to realize her place, just my scared sister.  
Sitting on the edge of a chair, I looked out at the lowering sun, and leaned back. I suppose it had been a good day. Time to restand wait for tomorrow.

"Wake up, Éponine!" I groaned, and Azelma was shaking me.   
"What do you want?"  
"What do I want?! It's todayLamarque's funeral!"  
Jumping up, I remembered everything. What was going to happen, and my promise. And as I ran out the door, and considered Javert's position, new ideas came into mind.  
What if he really was siding with Enjolras? I smiled at that thought. Yes, that could be it. Though it seemed unlikely, hell, I'd broken a law, and he let me out of jail.  
"Marius!" I caught his sleeve. "Are you going to"  
"Yes." The smile which I had been jealous of yesterday was gone, replaced by a hard, serious face. He was prepared for anything that might come. This was no laughing matter. It wouldn't be funny when they died. It wouldn't be happy when the people who called themselves defenders of our country killed those fighting for us.  
"I swear I'll be there soon, I just must look for someone"  
Looking at the sky, Marius said "I'll see you soon. I know somehow that I won't have become the martyr that we are all frightened and proud to become. We both have promises to keep now. You must come, and I must be alive then." Smiling, he added, "Come soon." Marius hugged me, probably the last show of our friendship we might experience, and I hugged back.  
"I'll miss you."  
"No, you can't say that yet, Éponine! Say that when I'm on the barricades, dying!" Now we were laughing.  
"All right. I'll see you soon enough."  
"Yes."  
"Go-"  
"Don't say it, yet."

"Oh my God!" I cried, realizing it all. How stupid of me to not have pieced it all together before. I knew what Javert meant. And he was doomed.  
Javert washe wasaa spy, a spy on Enjolras and the group of revolutionaries. He would ruin everything, my love would ruin something I believed in. He would end up killing the people I knew and cared for  
No! No!, I had to be wrong! Javert could not do that! Never!   
In a desperate effort to prove myself wrong, I began to run. I followed the sound of fire to find the barricades, I prayed not to find Javer there.

"Marius!"  
"Éponine, I was waiting for you to come!"  
"Éponine, I didn't know you were coming!"  
Enjolras and Marius greeted me, Marius with a hug, Enjolras with a weary smile. Enjolras had a gun in one hand, and his shirt was covered in blood.  
"My God, Enjolras, have you been shot?"  
Looking down at his shirt, I must have surprised him with that. "No, I suppose this is the blood of all those who have given all they could, and then had no more left within them."  
"I am afraid that you came at a rather poor time, Éponine."  
I put my head at an angle, asking with my face.  
"It seems that we've our own spy here." Enjolras and Marius led me to a room in the back, where I struggled to keep my calm.   
There, in front of me, my fears were confirmed. Javert had been tied up, to prevent him from escaping and causing any more trouble. Someone was in that room, smiling, holding a gun, just waiting for the right moment to finish him off. Javert must have realized that I would, too, be doomed if he mentioned that he new me, so we was silent, and looked down upon seeing me.   
I was amazed to hear myself say "What are you going to do with him?"  
"Kill him, sooner or later. We need a spare moment, but the fighting gets worse and worse every second, our numbers drop further and further downward. If we ever get a spare bullet, he can have it."  
That was when an old man came in, and looked at Javert. Both of their eye's narrowed, and I was wondering if they knew each other  
"Enjolras, that favor you'd mentioned earlier"  
"Yes, Monsieur?"  
"I would like to use it now."  
"If I may help you, I will."  
"Let me finish off Javert." I fought to keep off the gasp. "I've my own bullet to waste on him, allow me to end his spying days."  
"Well, of course! Take him out back, finish with him as you please. Just make sure he's dead, make sure he cannot worsen things for us, make sure he's gotten what he deserves."  
The man nodded, as the other man who'd been watching Javert sit there untied him from a post. Javert was thrown at the man who was going to kill him's feet. That man pulled him up, pushing him out, holding the gun to his back. I couldn't help but secretly make my way near the door to listen and peek through cracks once the rest had gone back out to the barricades.  
"Look, Javert, go, now, I don't want you to be here any more!"  
"Kill me, Valjean, I know as well as you do that you will once you've convinced me that I'm free to go."  
"Damn you, Javert, go!"   
"You lie."  
I saw a flash of metal. "A knife, oh, Valjean, it suits you much better."  
I heard the knife cut through the ropes. "Go."  
There was silence, until a gunshot cut through the air. Was Javert dead?!  
"You are dead now."  
"Wh" No, he wasn't! Hoorah! But, I suppose he must have run off, for I heard his shoes hitting the ground at a quick pace. But my happiness was temporary, for I recalled why Javert was there.   
What I was fighting for, Javert was trying to silence. My dreams were his nightmaresOh, how the horror of it all sets in! But he just might run away to kill us all.   
I would keep quiet, I decided. To protect that man, as well as I. To prevent things from worsening, surely Javert would not endanger my life by revealing more secrets? No, of course he couldn't. He was prepared to die just then, how I prayed that he wouldn't dare do that to us. Oh, my mistake, we already were like that.  
I leapt behind where the door opened, and the man swung the door around. I hid, hoping that I wouldn't end up in Javert's place or something horrible. Drawing in all my breath, I stood there, crying silently. So many things had been able to crush me, crush my world, crush my life. The screams on the barricades were the screams of my soul, and the gunshots breaking out of the calm to kill. I was bleeding on the inside, trying to avoid the truth. Nothing could protect me, though. Nothing could save me form the nightmares within my heart, those which were being torn open, sliced and ripped.   
It was time to give up my love of a human, and replace it with a love for my country.

The moment I got out there, I realized that it wasn't my place. Yet, I didn't care. Though there weren't enough guns to be passed to the most brave and amazing of all the women, we could improve the barricades. There were bodies of people failing to return after an improvement, and evidence of their work, by halfway done stone patches, and then their work torn down by them scrambling over it. Apparently it had been good enough for no one to get overincluding those who made it.  
When a large hole was blow through part of the barricade, I did not run to the wounded, I yelled inside.  
"Get me those spare chairs, quick!" They were thrown out the door, and a few people came over to assist me in throwing them down to support the upper layers, yet not have too many gaps in them.   
That continued on, with me tearing small pieces of fabric off of my skirt and shirt to help bandage men injured in fighting. When I went back out to do another barricade check, I was able to do something more.  
An enemy had made it over to the side, being fought off by a few people. Marius was among them. When I rushed over to try and help, I was pushed back. A gun was pointed at Marius.  
"Marius! Look out!" I pushed anyone in my way aside, desperately trying to save Marius. I narrowly missed getting shot myself, in pushing Marius, and being able to move the gun's aim upward. My fingers just moved in time to not be shot, a narrow escape on my part.  
Feeling my duty had been done, I made my way to leave. I heard a thanks from Marius, but everything I wanted to accomplish had been.

The streets were empty, just a few down from the fighting. I was free to cry, and yell and scream all I wanted. I cursed the clouds above me, raged on at the bloody streets around me. Fires burned from inside buildings, trying to keep revolutionaries and officers away. When I passed their windows, turning and spinning around, looking for anywhere in the world to turn now, they quickly closed the shutters and their curtains, slammed their doors shut.   
Running through the quiet streets, I felt so aloneI've never felt that lonelinessI've never felt so scared and cold. I raged on at the 'heavens' above, those fake glories of a steeple. Pointing upwards to the nothingness of an angry oblivion. I could plunge beneath the clouds, and so soon run out of air, observing the horrors and mysteries of it all. No one could survive it. That's just why we're all dropping like flieslike they dropped at that moment at the barricades. With the slightest illusions of pity and caring, some could bare it all, even love it. Love itlove  
Lovehow it traps you. How it crushes you when the one person you devote yourself to ruins it all, goes against what you love without knowing it. Yet, no matter how hard you can try to just think about their carelessness towards you, it doesn't work. Because your love and emotion for them cannot be destroyed. Even by their worst doings.

Now I found myself back where it had begunat the bridge over the Seine. It was dark all around me, a cloud hiding the moon. In my mind, I saw his shadow there, waiting for me.   
Waitthis couldn't be false! Someone was standing there, awaiting an arrival of someone, something. Judging by the shadow, it appeared to be Javert, yet he was facing the bridge. His head turned to the sky, and then he walked up the bridge. At the center of the arch upwards, he stopped.   
Though I longed to call out his name and find out what he was doing, something silenced me. A knowledge of what would occur nextwhat would kill me next.   
Javert stood there for quite some time, me, hiding in the shadows of the night. I couldn't figure out what he was planning on doing, for all I could tell, the waters just seemed to catch his eye and mind. In his mind, though, there was an absolute whirlwind. Everything right and wrong, everything good and bad, happiness and tearsthey all merged for him at that time. It was complicated, I suppose, for him to understand what it meant. But, he did end up deciphering it. As his mind comprehended it all, and swallowed it whole, Javert removed his hat. He placed it on the edge of the bridge. I noticed the shadow of his large had linger on the hat, as though to trace the shape of it. As though to bid it farewell. Then he drew his hand away, to his face. All I could hear from my position was the gurgling water, but I swear that right then I heard him choking a sob.   
It was done. Javert pulled himself up onto the edge of the bridge. Nothing could save us now. In my heart, I knew what he was doing. But my mind wouldn't stop for a second to listen, maybe save him. Maybe get him in time. Maybe protect us both from an unwanted ending. Damn me  
I gasped as he took a step to the edge, suddenly clearing my mind for my heart to interrupt. _He's going to jump, Éponine_ Something forced me to believe that, but now I was much too late.  
I watched in horror and disbelief as he plunged into the black waters of the Seine. Once I realized what had happened, I ran and jumped into the water.  
"Javert! Javert!" I cried, searching the waters for him. The last I sawwas his arm, reaching for me, and I tried to catch it. Desperately diving back down under, I opened my eyes to the nothingness beneath me. He couldn't make it back up, there was no way  
I screamed under the water, feeling that there was no possible way that he could really be drowning, and really be dead.   
In my own stupid ways, I ended up finding out I was wrong. I didn't spare a moment in my attempt to free myself. Slowly, I looked back into the deep, and pulled myself out. Just before turning to go to the barricades, I remembered his hat. Rushing up the bridge, I grabbed it, and held it tight against me. I breathed in deep, the scents I'd come to associate with meeting Javert. The last things I could think of were his body drifting downward into the water, as I put on his hat.  
I was putting on a dead love's hat.

"It's all over now," I said to myself, pushing through who was left on the barricades. Grabbing a gun out of someone's hand, I pointed and began shooting the officers advancing towards us. They were partially responsible for Javert's death, they needed it.  
You'd be amazed at what hate and anger and sadness can do to your aim. I didn't ever hit air, in fact, one officer, I decided to hurt him as much as possible without killing him. I aimed and shot -- right arm. The gun fell. Next shot -- left thigh. Third shot -- chest. I was driven by such insanity that it would be impossible to stop me.   
Until someone did. I'd been waiting and waiting for someone to challenge me and shoot me and kill me, I was losing my mind. Just before my last shot, I yelled out "This is for the man you killed, you dirty pigs, this is for Javert, and everyone else that died or will die tonight!". I shot that man in the head. He stumbled back, and I was shot at. I had not made it all the way past the bullet as I had thought I did. I was standing at an angle, and the bullet went through my side to my back. I'd gasped for air, dropping the gun, and holding my side.   
Marius came over, and begged me to tell him what had happened. I told him I'd been shot.  
"Oh, God, Éponine"  
"I'm fine, Marius" He tried to lift me up, and a shooting pain went from my legs all the way up my spine. "Ah!" I cried out, my grip tightening on my side.  
"No, you can't be! Where were you shot, Éponine?"  
I moved my bloody hand to take his hand. "Marius, I don't want you to worryII'll be fine soon enough."  
"Éponine! You're bleeding!"  
"Yes, yes," I smiled weakly and laughed even weaker. "I suppose that's what happens when you're shot." As the sides of my vision began to come in around me, I fought to stay alive just a little longer. "MariusI-I'm sorry for everything I've done, I never meant to be cruel to you. I'd hope that you could forgive me, but, I doubt that you can. There's just one last thing I'd like to tell you before I go."  
"Oh, Éponine, I forgive you, I really do! Say all you need to now, Éponine, please, I don't care what you say, you can curse me all you want, I deserve it."  
"No, no, no." I just barely shook my head. I was feeling tired "That mystery of a man that I loved?"  
"Yes?"  
"The one you tried to kill a while ago?"  
"What? Who?"  
The sleepiness of Death isn't actually that horrible, it felt like slipping into a nice nap. "J...J...J....Javert."  
"Javert? Police Inspector Javert?"  
"Yes, him. Now I get to see him, Marius. I'd love to see you soon, too, though, but, I don't want you to get there like me."  
I could see shimmering tears in his eyes, begging for me to live.  
"I don't feel a thing, Marius, don't worry." I lied, trying to avoid all the pain, the blood spilling everywhere. "In this state in which I die, Marius, there's one thing I've realized."  
"Yes?"  
"I suppose I've always loved you, too." Then it was too strong to fight off, this urge to just close my eyes and let the ways of a cruel nature take control. The last things that escaped me, the last things that escape me, in this last moment in which I recall it all "I'll miss you."  
The last thing I ever felt was his cool lips against mine, trying to keep me from dying angrily and sadly. Right before it will all go, I hear him whisper:  
"I miss you." 


End file.
